Sea Bed Fence
by Fellest
Summary: For Australia Day. Australia didn't know that a naiton could die, until he met her. Australia remembering the Tasmanian Aboriginies. Guest stars England and Aussie's state-tans.


**Sea-bed Fence**

He never thought a country could die, until he met her…

*****

England had come over again. It was just another convenient place to crash, wasn't it? Warmth, better weather, less people, health care, good schooling, and a better pension… Man, what a user!

But Aussie couldn't help but look on as his brother watched the footy [Australian Football League one!] on the television. The next cricket match wasn't for another few days, so they spent Saturday watching the taped match between the _Saints of St. Kilda_ and the _Geelong Cats_: Grudge match! England had quickly got involved in the game, even telling Aussie that they should have a broadcast of this back _home_.

Aussie was glad that his brother was having a ball, even though he's appearance was a bit of an intrusion.

*****

Around Two Hundred Years Ago:

He knew he wasn't the best kid, but even Aussie thought this was a bit much. England had thrown him out of the house for misbehaving… again. And now he was here, in this weird land at the end of the world. Some would've thought it was Utopia, others, a barren carved waste land. To England, it was a convenient spot to dump his _trash_.

And because of how new this land was, Aussie was surprised to find TWO people living here. They were darker then him. One was a tall, very thin man with curly black hair and beard. There was a dirty cloth covering his mid section: thank God for that. In his hand was a long spear. He made Aussie very nervous, who twiddled his thumbs behind his back.

But it was the woman he was more interested in, and not just because he was a male either: She was shorter and a little darker then the man, with a cloth only covering her mid section. Her sagged breasts were as sunk as she was, who looked even thinner then the man. She also looked a lot older then either of them, looking as though father time wasn't good to her.

Quickly, Aussie had found out that the man's name was Uluru, and was quite handy at building and hunting. These two people were like him, he could feel it. They were the embodiment of their people. The people _England_ refuses to accept were there. At one point, they were in the Northern Territory. The man pointed to a rather vicious looking, giant lizard and said quietly, "Crocodile." He pointed to another aboriginal man and said, "Dundee."

The other man had gotten closer to the riverbanks edge, sneaking up behind the croc with a spear in hand. Rising it like a javelin, he threw the spear, which hit the croc between the eyes. The animal let out gurgled sounds, thrashing around a little before succumbing to death. Its pale belly turned to the sky as the thing laid backwards in the water.

All this time, Aussie didn't see the woman.

A year passed and Aussie noticed that he's brother was sticking around a lot more then usual.

"England, I thought you didn't like it here." He said.

The Britain chuckled and responded, "This place is kind of nice, and a lot of people wanted to leave England. Anyway, the climate would be nice if those barbarians weren't here—"

"That's not nice!"

England looked down at the boy, who grown to be half his height now, in confusion. He cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you care, anyway? They're a threat to us, that's all. Anyway, I've decided to start up the _Snowy River Campaign_."

"How come?"

"I heard, from the higher ups here, that some French and Dutch have decided to settle over on the west side, so I have to kick them out, lest another _America_ occurs."

Aussie nodded his head, letting his brother go out on his own. So he set off to see what the south had to offer.

*****

"FUCK! It's like bloody London!"

Aussie gripped his arms hard; trying to withstand the _afternoon_ cold and the winds that felt like a Hurricane was near. It was five in the after noon and the sun was already half-way down. The echoes of wild animals trying to kill each other were heard in the distance.

He winced: now he knew why some of the settlers called this hell.

He arrived had arrived here with some of the British soldiers and prisoners. They all huddled around the camp fire, trying their bests to ignore the sounds of gnawing from the woods. One of the guards asked Aussie through his teeth, "Wha- what does you' bro'er wan' with Vin Deemin's Lind?"

Trying to un-scramble the words of the frozen man, Aussie blurted out, so that _his_ words weren't confusing, "Brother wants to make ia camp for some of the prisoners. And to keep out the French…"

"No 'ody in there hight _mind_ 'ould settle 'ere!"

"Well, deal with it tonight!"

Australia had a dream: there was fire everywhere. The colonies he was too look after [New South Wales, South Australia, New Holland and this Van Dieman's Land]: they were all fighting! They were throwing things, and hitting and biting! And then NSW stopped, holding his head. He shook, so violently, as those around him continued fighting. One of them, New Holland or maybe South Australia, threw something at him and he fell to the ground. NSW stopped shaking, but there was something wrong: there was THREE of him now! One looking a lot like NSW, accept darker and a little Asian looking. The other: a tall, muscly man with sun-tanned, blonde hair and skin. These new comers sat up and attacked NSW while he was still down. But the man was able to fend them off, as the fire burnt around them.

Australia turned to the far end of the valley: there sat a young girl, crying into her hands. He went to go over to her, but the flames got higher, the fighting got worse, and then…

He felt shaking and he woke up. Just a dream. No: he wasn't going to go to England about it: it would probably make things even worse. He opened his eyes and looked up: there stood that woman again. The one with the dark skin and thin body. However, this time she was wearing an antique white dress, covering much of her body.

He sat up and groaned at the cold that fell upon him. He rubbed his head and asked, "We'd you come from?" He looked around quickly and hastily asked, in a panic, "Were'd everyone go?!"

She grabbed his shoulder and shook him then pointed down a dirt path nearby. Bastards had gone on without him. He looked up at the woman: she seemed to be waiting for him. They must've left her as an escort for him, or something. Australia got up and patted himself off; still sluggish from the cold that loomed in the air. The two left the area.

As he walked beside her, he asked, "So, you're like me. Right? What's your name then?"

The woman stopped and turned to him, pointing to herself: "Trugunini."

Then she pointed to him. It took him a moment for him to realise that she was asking him who _he_ was. He blinked and said, "I'm Australia, nice to meet you." He held out a hand. She held it firm and shook it once before turning to continue walking.

They realised they were near the others when loud barking and laughing and yelling was heard. Aussie looked over at the woman, who seemed apathetic to this. When they had reached the rest of the troupe, Australia realised what was happening: some of the men where throwing rocks and sticks at a dog type creature. It was bony, with brown and yellow stripes going up its back. It was growling at the men, yelping whenever something hit it.

Before Australia could intervene, the woman shook his shoulder and pointed to the dog, saying, "Tiger."

He saw her walk over to it, causing the men to moan at the loss of their entertainment. She patted the tiger, who seemed to lean into her touch. She then pushed it a little, and moved her hands as though telling it to go, which it did. It ran back into the bushlands.

Truganini sat down by the camp, as a piece of cooked fish was served around. Australia took a seat next to her, on the ground. One of the men smiled at him and said, "Caught a whole bunch of salmon, in a creek near here. Should keep us going till we find somewhere decent."

The woman took a piece and said, "Fish good. Eat."

Aussie took a bite, and ate.

*****

Before Australia left the island, he turned back to the woman. She was patting that tiger again. It seemed even weaker and more fragile then before. He waved goodbye to them and left on the ship. The trip was a good fifteen hours, at least. By the time they had reached the shores of Melbourne, he was more then happy to run off the ship and stretch (though it wasn't NEARLY as long as from the ten month journey from England).

However, the site he saw was less then welcoming. There stood England, looking as though he would rather be in rainy Britain then here. Behind stood not one, but THREE curiously familiar people. One, Aussie could tell, was New South Wales: the colony had been here ever since England began colonising this place. But with him, were two other people he didn't recognise. One of them looked a lot like NSW, only a little more Asian; the other looked more like an Englishman who had been out in the sun too long.

Aussie walked up to England and asked, "What happened, brother?"'

Moaning, the older country explained, "While you were gone, the people in the north and south got into a bit of a fight, and broke away from New South Wales. The southerner, one who looks like NSW, is calling himself Victoria. The other one, the north, wants to be referred to as Queensland." England bent down and whispered into his ear, "But to speak frankly, I think he only broke away because Victoria did."

The Englishman straightened up again and asked, "So, how was the Van Dieman's Land? Could it be of any use- WOULD YOU THREE STOP FIGHTING FOR _ONE MOMENT!!!_"

The three colonies froze. NSW was the first to recover, straightening up his glasses and standing tall. To his left stood the colony Victoria, slouching slightly, staring daggers at NSW. The new colony on the right stood up straight, as though mocking NSW in his sternness. England's eye twitched at the lack of respect from these colonies.

"It's ridicules, they won't even agree on the same train line!"

"How was the Snowy River Campaign?"

England beamed a smile the little colony hadn't seen since they had first gotten to this place. England made a few shooing movements, with his hands, to the other three and then said, "I brought back a new colony for you to look after."

Australia flinched: another one! He remembered when England had first brought over New Zealand, who had become such a pain that Aussie had no other choice then to let him become his own independent colony.

"I've called him Western Australia, and he'll be one of your most useful colonies."

There stood a young man: he was already as tall as Australia and seemed to look even closer to Arthur then you would've thought for a colony. The boy smiled nervously clutching his shovel. Aussie asked, "Brother, why do you think he's so useful? His on the other side of the land."

"He has lots of minerals we can dig up and sell." England turned back to his little brother and said, "This can help pay off some of your prisoners debts. What do you think?"

Aussie looks over and shrugs. Suddenly he looks around curiously. "Isn't there another one around here somewhere?"

England thought for a moment, before it came to him: "Oh, you're referring to the free state. Yes, I think she called herself South Australia. Yes, she's around here somewhere: she wanted to meet her new brother, but it looks like she seems to have left us… for now."

Australia remembered: Like NSW, South Australia had popped up when the free people settled down in a damp country side next to NSW. But she was different from the other colonies he had to look after; she wasn't quite England, but not quite Australian either. She was manipulative, and snobbish, yet loved to dance around and worship God. But from this new colony, Western Australia, he could feel a similar type of feeling.

*****

Years past, with the relationship of the colonies getting worse. To help keep them apart, or at least entertain their destructive natures, England taught the states Cricket. _Well, at least it keeps them in one place,_ thought Aussie, as he watched Victoria knocked the wickets out. NSW threw his bat down in frustration, only for it to be picked up by a smug looking Queensland.

The northern colony grinned, as Victoria began his run up, stopped suddenly and threw the ball at his brother. Queensland smirked and practically bashed the ball into the air. Victoria was taken back, watching as the red ball was air bourn. He wasn't even watching as Queensland ran between the wickets.

Aussie looked around the park: Western Australia seemed to have gone back to the west, not even bothering to say goodbye first. Sitting next to the nation was South Australia, who was clapping widely at each hit.

"Wow, one day, that's going to be me down there…" said SA dreamily, watching as Victoria and Queensland switched places.

As they played, Aussie snuck away; he wanted to see that woman again. Her appearance had become less and less these days, and he was a little worried. The trip was long, and the weather was even worse now, as the ship was beaten against the waves. Luckily, they only lost two people on the trip.

"Truganini?" He shouted. "Truganini, are you out here?!"

But looked as he did, he couldn't find her. He heard growling nearby. He ran over, to find a tiger stuck in one of the animal traps. Through the trees, Aussie could see a farm with sheep. He was torn between freeing the animal, or letting it attack the farm. From what he had heard, despite being a menace, the tiger's weren't actually too dangerous.

He swallowed: the thing looked so pitiful, trying to knaw away at the metal trap. A tear drop moved down the nation's cheek as Australia began to back away. He was only a few yards away when the wailing of the tiger began to die down. In that moment, Aussie bit his bottom lip and ran back to the tiger, pulling the trap off the its foot. The thing moaned and licked the young nation on the hand before wondering off.

But as much as he searched, he couldn't find the woman.

He was allowed to stay a week, before heading towards the mainland. The night before last, he went out one more time. After an hour of walking, he sat down by an almost barren tree as the sun began to set in the distance. He had to get back soon, but he didn't want to leave until he was _absolutely sure_ that Tranganini wasn't out there somewhere.

After some minutes of rest, Aussie got up to leave, when he heard crying.

"Hello?" There was no answer.

The further he went, the louder the crying got. Until he stopped: just ahead of him was a person in thick set clothing and long, brown hair. But there was something about them that drew Aussie closer, to reach his hand out and place it on the person's shoulder. The person stopped crying and turned around to show a very young, teenage girl: she possessed the same green eyes as all his other colonies, and him.

Australia bent down and asked, "Are you okay?"

She turned around and smiled, whipping a tear from her eye. She said, "You are my country, aren't you. My people here call me Van Dieman's Land." She extended a hand and he shook it. "But…"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well, they don't want to be called Van Dieman's land anymore." He watched her think, who was moving her hand through her brown hair. "There was a man who found me. His name was Abel Tasman, so the people here want to be called Tasmania."

"Well then," She looked up at him wide eyed. "Join my nation, Australia, and I will let you be called Tasmania."

Her face brightened and she joined him as they returned to the mainland.

*****

January 1st, 1901.

All his states gathered around the table to _discuss_, if that's what you want to call it, the new arrangements. New South Wales, Victoria and Queensland were still fighting, though QLD had taken up drinking with a new colony called Northern Territory, so it was really just Vic and NSW. South Australia was trying to, un-successfully, chat up Western Australia; who was too busy looking through his profits from the mining industry.

Tasmania was at the end of the table, looking a little out of place, but still happy to be there. Next to QLD was the Aboriginal territory of NTT, who had somehow smuggled in a bottle of beer. England's influence once again…

Away from the table sat another young woman: she was one of Australia's external territories, and was surprised when he was put under the trust of her. She had called herself Norfolk Island; you could say she was the Sealand of Australia.

In an attempt to calm everyone down, Aussie cleared his throat bringing silence to the room. All of them looked up as he addressed them. "Yesterday we were a country divided." They all nodded. "But today, England has allowed our _own_ government. Today, we become the _Commonwealth of Australia._ As a united nation, to act as one. Is there any problems with that?"

Despite being so close to England, or her disregard to her brothers, her distance, their lack of being an _actual state,_ or their constant bickering; Western Australia, South Australia, Tasmania, Northern Territory, Norfolk Island, Queensland, Victoria and New South Wales (respectfully) all consented to become a single nation.

"But where's the capital going to be?" asked SA.

They all looked at one another, then at Victoria and New South Wales: the two knew that this question would come, and had been arguing about it for ages now.

NSW smirked and replied, "Well obviously I'm the first, so there for _Sydney_ should become the countries capital—"

"Sorry to inform you, _brother_," interjected Vic, adding venom to the last word. "But your reign is coming to an end. England put _Australia_ in charge, and not you. And as such, since we have now become a young nation, we should have a _young_ capital—"

"What! That's outrages!"

Before the two could start fighting, again, Aussie butted in and suggested, "Since we _are_ a new nation, and since you two CAN'T sort thing out properly, I think we should create a new capital, located between Melbourne and Sydney. There, we shall have a territory state for the capital, agreed?"

Most agreed; although Vic was still curious about one more thing, "Fine, but until it has been built, where's the temporary capital going to be?"

There was murmuring amongst them. Australia thought and then suggested, "Since you made a valid point of being a young state in a young nation, I think the temporary capital should be in Melbourne. Is that okay."

NSW rose to object, but was stopped as Aussie raised his hand: "I know: but you've been the capital for quite some time now. Besides, Melbourne will only be the capital for a decade or two. After that, he'll pass the power down to the new national capital. Now, any suggestions on the name?"

"How about New Sydney?"

"Stupid idea, NSW!"

"Shut-up Vic!"

"New London?"

"No, WA: I think we should give it a name the natives might like…"

"Well then, give us an idea SA!"

"You don't have to be sarcastic."

"How about Kanbarra?"

Everyone turned to Northern Territory, having spoken his first few words to them since the start of the meeting (and for some, it was the first time hearing him at all). He continued, "It means both 'meeting place' and 'woman's breasts' in _my _(Aboriginal)_ language._"

He deliberately sent a scowl to Australia, who looked down in shame. The states thought for a moment.

"Canberra?" said SA dreamily, "It sounds unique."

"Yes, very different," said Vic.

"Perfect name," WA happily said, "I'll vote for it."

"So will I."

"Sounds good."

"I agree with brothers and sister."

"Whatever, it probably won't end up concerning me anyway."

"Norfolk, you're so negative. WA is in agreement."

They all looked over at NSW. He shrugged and simply said, "Well, looks like I'm out-voted regardless of my opinion. I, New South Wales, will also vote on the name _Canberra._"

"Then it's decided." Australia cleared his throat and announced, "I now will declare the creation of the _Australia Capital Territory,_ which will be located in South West NSW, between the cities of Melbourne and Sydney. And until the capital is built, Melbourne will hold the power as capital until then. Are we all in agreement with this?"

"Yes sir."

"Good: see you all in a year."

*****

1930's Depression:

Years later, Aussie saw his last Tiger. The English settlers had nicknamed it the Tasmanian Tiger [or Thyacine to be scientific] and lived in a cage at the zoo. He and Tasmania visited the thing everyday, until it died. It just got weaker and weaker, becoming bonier every time they saw it.

And then one day, just like that woman, it just… died. It disappeared from the cage. The owner of the zoo said that it got old and weak, and just fell asleep one day, and didn't wake-up the next.

After that, Aussie didn't know what to think. But, as he turned to Tasmania, he noticed the sad smile upon her young face. He asked, "Aren't you sad by this? He's probably the last, and won't ever come back again."

She nodded. "I know, but… things die… I guess, I guess we have to keep living our lives regardless."

Australia was taken back: after everything that's happened, of all the people who died within her, and the animals, she's still kept such a brave front. He wished, that one day, he could be as brave as her. But as long as he was stuck under England's rule, Aussie would be stuck…

*****

Present day:

He watched as England took a swig from the beer can and continued watching the footy. Aussie turned to his left, feeling a new weight pushing him down a little. Next to him, resting on his arm was Tasmania. She hadn't changed much, since she had become a colony. It was true that she had gotten taller, since there have been a lot more people coming into her, but still…

Careful not to wake her; Australia let her rest on the couch, with his brother too absorbed in the game to notice Aussie's disappearance. The Australian went up the stairs, by each room. SA and Vic remained in their rooms; trying to recover from the summer: it was even worse then last year, and made even scarier by the fact that Vic had a water shortage. He could hear NSW throwing up from the flood he had, while QLD slept off his flooded problem.

Australia knew that NTT was down stairs somewhere, playing around in the dirt somewhere, possibly with Norfolk Island: who had started declaring that she was an independent state (remind you of someone?). Australia even went past WA's room, who still had the Rabbit Fencing up on the door.

Aussie entered his own room and searched for _it_. He bit his lip, mentally kicking himself for not keeping such a tidy place like Canada- there it was! He picked up the toy and went back down stairs. Tasmania was still lying on the couch, sleeping away peacefully. England, however, was behind it, stretching up one of his arms. He looked up and smiled when Aussie came down. "Oh good, I was wondering where you went off to."

The Australian just smiled coming to a stop near his brother. He asked, "The game's not over, you know."

"I know, but three-quarter time, so I'm just going to stretch my legs… What's that?" England pointed to the stuffed Tassie Devil [A Tasmanian animal in the marsupial family] in the younger nation's arms.

Australia looked down, thrusting the toy into his brother's hands. "It's for you: a gift of sorts."

"What for?" asked his brother, taking the toy. "Are you having a special day?"

"No, I just felt like giving it to you."

England looked down at the thing: true, it was creepy (and scary since he knew what the creature was _really_ like), but he held it: it was kind of cute. He smiled up at his brother and said, "Thank you."

Australia smiled, and kept his head down to say, "Yes: and that I forgive you…"

_End Story!_

_End Notes:_

This was a story I decided to write towards the end of last year, because I was feeling depressed. It's taken a while to write because my mood kept changing. I finally decided to finish it for Australia Day [26th of January].

You have a lot of people out there who write all these depressing stories about the genocide of the Native American's, the Jews, problems in India, Iran, and England's problems with his older brothers. So I decided to do one about Australia. I have a community that needs more people, and a deviantart folder that had my idea of what the states and territories would look like. Just get rid of the spaces below with both links:

http : // community . livejournal . com aussienia / profile

http : // fellest . deviantart . com / gallery /# State-Tans

The main focus is kind of about the first settlers in Australia, and how they decided to _get rid of_ the Aboriginal people there. The title, itself, is after the movie '_Rabbit Proof Fence'_ which is about these three Aboriginal girls who leave one of the 'concentration camps' [Yup, the English had them too] to return to their land, where their mother was. According to the film (which I think is close to accurate, but I'm not too sure), the English tried to _wipe out_ the Aboriginal people by breeding the women out to white men, so that the dark gene would get weaker and weaker. That, and they were all put into camps for 'educational' purposes, but due to bad dieting and sickness, many of them got ill and died.

Anyway: since the story is so long [my longest one-shot so far O_O ] and because I've put SOOOO much info into this, I'm going to add another chapter for all the different meanings behind everything. So I'm going to just put some basic, hopefully general, knowledge here.

_Small *coughLOLScough* History:_

Because of the American Independence, Australia [a newly discovered land] was seen as the perfect place to dump prisoners from the war, in general, etcetera. However, in those days it wasn't called Australia, it was actually called New South Wales. At the beginning of the European history on Australia, there were four initial colonies: New South Wales, South Australia, Van Diemen's Land and New Holland.

South Australia, unlike the rest of the country, existed on the soul purpose that it was seen as the 'free state': While the rest of the country was used for prisoners, SA was for those who wanted a different life (but didn't or could go to the America's), and was there for free settlers.

Before the British discovery, the Dutch discovered Australia first and called in New Holland, but because they landed on the 'wrong side' of the country (*coughWA'scrapcough*), they didn't colonize it. After the British moved in, they got rumours that the French and Dutch were in New Holland. So the British sent a team over to kick them out, only to discover no one was there anyway, and populated the place. It was then known as Western Australia.

Van Dieman's Land has a long history of terrible things, so I'll leave most of it for the next chapter. I'll only mention here that the place was renamed Tasmania due to popular demand, and that Truganini was the last Tasmanian Aboriginal (Yes, there is a difference between main land and Tassie Aboriginals, which I'll explain next time cause it's long). There's actually a lot of nice (though still slightly small minded in some parts) people here, I should know, I live in Burnie ^_^

Anyway, at some point in time, the people living in the south east part of Australia got sick of the government in Sydney, so they succeeded as a separate state known as Victoria (named after the queen at the time). The northern ones, who aren't very bright (*coughfarmerscough*) decide to copy the people in Victoria and broke away from the NSW rule. They became known as Queensland.

In the 1800's, the English brought the game of Cricket to Australia, which has now become one the most popular sports in the country. That, and Aussie Rules Football; which is QUITE different from American Football.

Because of how different all the people in all the states were, everything was different, even the currency and width of the train line was different. In 1901, the government got sick of all the colonies hatting each other, so they created the Commonwealth of Australia, with it's capital at CANBERRA!!!!!!!!! NOT SYDNEY!!! Get your fact straight for all of you's OUT SIDE THE COUNTRY: IT'S NOT BLOODY _SYDNEY!!!_... … … Yes Canada, we know how it feels to have people think your largest is your capital, when it's not -_-

With that angst out of the way, I'll continued on. So, for about 30ish years, Melbourne became the capital, until Canberra was built.

Over the last couple of years, SA and Vic have both been experiencing high temperatures during the summer (up to 46*C), which is worse for Victoria because they've been having a water shortage [not because of lack of rain, but because the location of the water plant is located in the wrong place, you could say]. While both QLD and NSW have been having floods. Tough break huh?

The Tasmanian Tiger were a tigers that use to live on the east coast of Australia. But due to how annoying they had become (they killed off sheep on farms and stuff), the government put a bounty out on them. Slowly, they disappeared from the mainland, then from Tasmania, until only the one at the zoo was left. I kind of added it in there because it's kind of a similar situation as the Aboriginals.

Anyway, sorry for all the detail, but I'm afraid that there's going to be even more in the next chapter. Reviewing might even get me to put it up sooner!


End file.
